NUEVA VIDA
by nary-uchiuzu
Summary: ¿QUE NARUTO ES UNA CHICA AHORA?, ¿QUE SE FUE DE KONOHO Y AHORA VIVE EN SUNA?, ¿QUIEN ES ESE PEQUEÑO RUBIO QUE ACOMPAÑA A GARAA EN SU VIAJE A KONOHO? ESTE FIC ES UNA SASU-NARU FEM


HOLA A TODOS, ESTE ES MI SEGUNDO FIC, (BUENO EL PRIMERO AUN NO ESTA EN CONTINACION) ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO

NARUTO Y CIA. PERTENECEN AL GRAN MASHI KISHIMO,

UNA NUEVA VIDA

Ahí estaba aun en shock por la noticia que acaba de recibir, todo en tampoco tiempo, primero el término de uno de los sellos que el cuarto le había puesto, al momento de sellar al kyuubi, pues se había descubierto que en realidad era mujer, y baya que eso le había traído un montón de problemas ya que ahora tenía que usar ropa femenina, y ahora esto, es que no podía ser verdad, hacia poco mas de 7 meses Sasuke había regresado a la aldea, y al igual que el resto de sus compañeros la noticia de el verdadero sexo de Naruto lo había sorprendido bastante, pero se habían seguido comportando igual, peleas y discusiones sin sentido, pero todo normal, y hacia 5 meses los consejeros de la aldea le habían negado su deseo de ser hokage, alegando que no podían confiar en el porqué aun tenia al kyuubi en su interior, y en su lugar obligaron al Sasuke a convertirse en el Rokudaime, le dolió en el alma que se lo permitieran a él siendo que él fue quien alguna vez traiciono a la aldea, pero no había vuelta a tras, se alejo de todos sus amigos, se escondió en realizar misión tras misión, no se daba tiempo para nada mas, quien se fijaría que la ahora chica kyübi casi no estaba en la aldea, nadie o eso es lo que ella creyó, por que Sasuke si se dio cuenta y dos meses después de su nombramiento, le había prohibido hacer otra misión si no se tomaba tiempo para descansar, pero entonces se en cerro en su departamento y tampoco veía a nadie, el Uchiha se sentía fatal, el nunca había querido ese puesto, el ser hokage no era para él, eso era lo que Naruto quería, pero también sabía que los consejeros lo había hecho para atarlo a la aldea, un mes atrás Naruto se había encontrado con Sasuke e hiso como que no lo veía eso provoco furia en el Uchiha, y después de una pelea y una que otra apuesta de ver quien tomaba mas sake (por que el pelinegro no podía golpear a una chica) habían llegado algo ebrios a la casa del rubio y habían descargado la furia de una manera muy peculiar, sexo.

Naruto había estado evitando al Uchiha por que se había dado cuenta que le atraía con un sentimientos diferente al de amistas, y aun que este era hokage y había querido odiarlo no podía, el amor que sentía por él era mucho mayor a cualquier otro sentimiento. Pero no era un sentimiento mutuo, a la mañana siguiente cuando despertó en su cama junto a Sasuke se sintió feliz, pero esta no duro mucho, ya que Sasuke le pidió que olvidaran lo ocurrido ya que solo había sido un error, a partir de ahí las misiones le eran encomendadas por Tsunade no hablaba ni veía a Sasuke a menos que fuera indispensable, 2 semanas después de lo ocurrido Tsunade le dijo que se retiraría en los próximos tres meses, Naruto sabía que entonces seria mas difícil evitar a Sasuke en cuanto Tsunade dejara el cargo completamente. Una semana después empezó a sentirse mal mareos constantes y nauseas por las mañana, no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando, creyó que se enfermaría porque se había mojado en una misión, y justo estaba a punto de salir en una nueva, se propuso que al regreso vería a Sakura-chan para una revisión.

Y justo ahora se iba enterando, apenas llegando de su misión, sintió un mareo y se desmayo, uno de sus compañeros la llevo al Hospital y Tsunade había sido quien la reviso y le acababa de dar la noticia, seria mama, vaya se sentía muy feliz, podría tener un hijo, de ella y esa persona importante, pero que diría el padre, la hokage le había sacado con mucha presión el nombre del padre de su hijo, y le había aconsejado que le dijera cuanto antes, y justo en ese instante se dirigía a la oficina de Sasuke, no sabía cuál sería la reacción de este al enterarse, pero ella no pretendía obligarlo a nada.

En la oficina del Hokage.

Sasuke tenía una discusión con los consejeros, pues le estaban exigiendo que las misiones quedaran prohibidas para Naruto ya que decían ponía en riesgo la seguridad de Konoha si era capturado por los Akatsuki.

_Si, ella es capturada por los Akatsuki, Konoha y las demás aldeas estarán en peligro, no habrá forma de detener sus planes_ le decían

_Entonces lo mejor es desaparecerla, tal vez si muere con el Kyuubi aun sellado este corra con la misma suerte_ contesto Sasuke que aun que no le gustaba para nada la idea, trataba de acorralar a los consejeros pues sabían que no aceptarían nada de esto puesto que ahora que se había descubierto quien era el padre de Naruto.

_Baya Sasuke, creímos que sentías un poco de aprecio por esa ex compañera tuya de equipo que muchas veces arriesgo su vida por ti, para regresarte a la aldea_

_Ja ja ja, sentimientos por ella, quien podría tener algún tipo de sentimientos por ese monstro_ Su corazón latía desenfrenado, porque estaba diciendo todo eso, tal vez era para el mismo poderse sacar de la cabeza a esa rubia que había amanecido con él hace un mes.

Lo que Sasuke no sabía es que justo detrás de la puerta Naruto había escuchado todo lo que dijo, se dio la vuelta y salió, no podía permitir que le pasara nada, no ahora que llevaba un bebe en su vientre, aún que el padre de su hijo la considerara un monstro. Corrió a su departamento, tenía que salir de la aldea antes de que Sasuke tomara la decisión de matarla.

_Bien, aun que lo desees, Sasuke, no podemos hacerlo, ella es la hija de Minato Namikaze el héroe que salvo a Konoha, y nosotros no podemos matarla_

_Y entonces que quieren que haga, ella no aceptara estar en cerrada en la aldea_

_Pues, eso será algo que tengas que pensar, y tal vez, no estaría mal en que le aconsejaras casarse, jaja, pero que digo, si como bien dijiste no nadie puede tener sentimientos por un monstruo. Pero no estaría de más el consejo, tal vez eso sirva por que el hombre con quien se case seguro le exigirá hijos, y eso la mantendrá ocupada en la aldea.

Sasuke no pudo evitar el enojo, imaginarse a Naruto casándose con alguien, despertando a lado de alguien, otro hombre que no sea él, con hijos que no fueran de él; le hacia hervir la sangre, _No, yo no se lo recomendare, eso es algo que ella tiene que elegir, y también el con quien_

Por otra parte Naruto había llegado a su departamento llorando, aun no podía o mejor dicho no quería creer que lo que Sasuke había dicho fuera verdad.

_Entonces, ese día sintió asco, después de lo que paso, por eso me pidió que lo olvidara_ se decían ella misma, tomando una pluma y un pergamino empezó a escribir una carta. Cerca de las 4 de la mañana, Naruto salió oculta en una capa, solo con su pequeña mochila en la que llevaba algunas cosas indispensables.

Pasó alrededor de una semana el la que para todos era algo extraño no ver a Naruto, pero pensaron que estaba descansando, hasta que un día Tsunade mando a Sakura a casa de Naruto.

_Sakura, aun me parece extraño que Naruto no me venga a pedir alguna misión_ aun que internamente pensó que se debía a la noticia de su embarazo, y también le extraño, no ver ningún indicio de que Sasuke supiera algo de eso _deberías ir a buscarla a su casa, realmente me preocupa, se había estado sintiendo mal, y aun que le dije que descansara dudo que me haya hecho caso, y tal vez le paso algo._

_En seguida iré, a mi también me preocupa, y el dueño del Ichiraku me ha preguntado si se encuentra en alguna misión por que no ha ido por ahí en estos días_

Sakura salió a buscarla, cuando llego al departamento donde vivía, llamo varias veces a la puerta y no recibió contestación alguna, así, que decidió abrir tratar de abrir la puerta, la cual estaba sin llave.

_Naruto, ¿estas ahí?... Naruto… _la busco por todo el lugar pero no había ni una señal de vida, así que con un mal presentimientos abrió uno de los cajones del mueble que se encontraba aun lado de la cama _Pero que es esto_ había un pequeño paquete sellado, el cual trato de abrir, pero no pudo, estaba segura que era para Tsunade, así que lo tomo y fue directo hacia ella.

_Tsunade-sama, no encontré a Naruto por ningún lugar…_se quedo callada al ver a Sasuke dentro de la oficina.

_Como que no la encuentras, ¿es que acaso la dobe se perdió?_ dijo algo arrogante

_Lo que pasa es que ya tenemos días que no lo vemos, y se nos hace extraño_ contesto Sakura

_ ¿Días? _

_Si, la verdad no es extraño que no te hayas dado cuenta, últimamente tu y ella no se veían, es mas todo parecía indicar que se ponían de acuerdo para no encontrarse, y la verdad no es algo…_

_Sakura, ¿Qué es eso que llevas en las manos?_ pregunto Tsunade cortando la platica de estos dos.

_Oh, cierto, casi lo olvido, lo encontré en la casa de Naruto, tiene un sello que probablemente solo usted lo pueda abrir_ dijo la peli rosa dejando el paquete sobre el escritorio de la godaime.

La rubia, realizo algunos sellos y abrió la caja, sus ojos se abrieron al ver el contenido.

_Tsunade-sama, que pasa_

Tsunade solo tomo el pergamino en sus manos y empezó a leerlo. Sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que leía, una pequeña lágrima salió de sus ojos.

_Tsunade ba__a-chan:_

_Siento salir de esta manera de la aldea, la verdad, es que no puedo seguir aquí, necesitaba salir, y proteger esto que ahora es lo mas importante en mi, te juro que intente decirle a él la verdad, pero lo escuche decir algunas cosas muy dolorosas para mi, espero que sepas perdonar que no me despida personalmente, pero si me quedo algún tiempo mas, podría ser demasiado tarde para mi te pido que no le digas nada de lo que me esta pasando a los chicos, puedes inventarte cualquier cosa para que no me busquen, Se que a partir de este momento me convierto en una renegado de Konoha por eso prefiero dejar mi placa que me convertía en ninja, eso a usarla rayada, me desapareceré de todo aquello que tenga que ver con los ninja, tratare de mantenerme escondida de Akatsuki, aun que no prometo nada._

_Namikaze Naruto_

_Puedes decirle al Rokudaime que no se preocupe más por esta bakemono que deja Konoha, que tratare de que no se sepa de mi y que le estaré ahorrando la orden de matarme, y que si aun la piensa dar, que no dejare que eso pase, hasta que nadie dependa de mi, entonces ese día, volveré para que el personalmente lo haga. Claro si Akatsuki no lo hacen antes._

_ ¿Que pasa?_ pregunto el pelinegro

La Rubia lo único que hizo fue verlo a los ojos con una rabia mal contenida y preguntando y golpeando a mismo tiempo le contesto. _ ¿Que rayos le hiciste?_

_No se de que habla_

_Claro, por supuesto tu nunca sabes nada. Déjame leer lo que de esta pequeña parte de la carta que va dirigida a ti, _Puedes decirle al Rokudaime que no se preocupe más por este bakemono que deja Konoha, que tratare de que no se sepa de mi y que le estaré ahorrando la orden de matarme, y que si aun la piensa dar, que no dejare que eso pase, hasta que nadie dependa de mi, entonces ese día, volveré para que el personalmente lo haga. Claro si Akatsuki no lo hacen antes, _y ahora que me dices

A Sasuke la sangre se le helo, acaso lo había escuchado hablando con los del consejo, no podía ser, se dejo caer en la silla, sus manos cubrían su rostro el cual tenia una mueca de dolor.

_No, tiene nada que decir Rokudaime, bien déjeme felicitarlo, se a librado del bakemono, que por mucho tiempo lo molesto para poder regresarlo a su aldea_ dándose media vuelta la godaime se fue.

Sakura no podía creer, acaso Naruto realmente se había ido de la aldea, esa tenia que ser una locura.

_Sasuke, que fue eso, por que Naruto dice todo eso en su carta_

_Yo…, yo… ella me escucho hablando con los del consejo, yo les decía que la única opción para mantenerla quieta era matándola…_ no pudo seguir hablando, ella le había golpeado,

_Como pudiste decir eso, pero que mierda tienes en la cabeza, Naruto, ella… si Akatsuki la atrapan…_ salió de ahí dejando al Uchiha solo en la oficina.

Los días, se fueron haciendo semana y estos meses, habían pasado 7 largo meses desde que había dejado la aldea, Tsunade intento renunciar desde el momento que supo que Naruto había abandonado la aldea, quería ir en su búsqueda, como le pidió en la carta nadie sabia de su embarazo, bueno solo Jiraiya.

Ese día en la oficina de la Rubia Hokage.

_Se esta llegando el tiempo Jiraiya, ella me necesita, esta en el octavo mes, es primeriza y… _

_Tsunade, solo te queda una semana para seguir en este puesto, puedes esperar a que pase y después preocuparte_

_Claro que no, ella me necesito, además es una semana mas, y después tengo que buscarla, y si no logro encontrarla a tiempo_

_Lo harás, además estoy seguro que el Kazekage la esta ayudando_

_ ¿Por que crees eso?, ya me hubiera mencionado algo_

_Es que es muy extraño que de la noche a la mañana haya dejado de buscar…_ no termino la frase por que en eso entro Sasuke

_Tsunade, aquí traigo el ultimo informe de la reunión con los Consejeros de la aldea_ Sasuke vio como habían dejado abruptamente de hablar y una idea cruzo en su mente _Alguna novedad respecto a Naruto_ pregunto

_Nada que le importe Rokudaime, Naruto ya no tiene ningún compromiso con la aldea y mucho menos, con usted_

El pelinegro sintió un nudo en el estomago, y una mueca de dolor vieron los sannin en su rostro antes de que saliera de la oficina.

_Dime Jiraiya, tu crees que el la esta ayudando, es por que sabes algo, dímelo por favor_

_Si, se algo, un rumor que escuche en Suna, pero no te diré nada, y menos aquí_

Sasuke había escondido su presencia, y estaba escuchando detrás de la puerta, mas no entendió mucho, pero su corazón le decía que hablaban sobre ella, Naruto, la mujer de la que se había enamorado perdidamente, y a la cual tenia 7 largos meses sin ver, todo por querer provocar a los del consejo, si no hubiera hablado de mas en aquella ocasión, si, hubiera prestado mas atención, se pudo haber dado cuenta que ella los escuchaba, el consejo le había pedido que diera la orden para que fuera asesinada por ser una ninja renegada, pero no pudo y se las arreglaba para mantenerlos al margen de la situación, todos sus ex compañeros solo lo veía con resentimiento, no sabían bien pero estaban seguro que el era el culpable de que Naruto haya desaparecido de buenas a primeras. Se dio cuenta que los sannin habían dejado de hablar y sin mas que hacer se fue rumbo a su oficina.

Rápido paso una semana, por fin la godaime pudo entregar todo su cargo al Rokudaime, solo en una junta con el y con los amigos de Naruto dejo en claro su situación.

_Chicos, por fin dejo mi cargo, se llego mi momento para regresar a mi vida a como era antes de que regresara para tomar este cargo, dejare la aldea, Sakura, creo que eres la persona indicada para tener la responsabilidad del hospital, he dado mi recomendación al Rokudaime de que así sea_.

_Gracias Tsunade-sama_ respondió la peli rosa

_Tsunade-sama, buscara a Naruto_ pregunto Neji.

El corazón de Sasuke se acelero esperando una respuesta

_Si, ustedes se saben que el cariño que tengo por ella es algo así como el amor de madre, ella me ayudo a salir de mi obscuro pasado, para poder regresar, lo menos que puedo hacer es no dejarla sola.

Todos quedaron conformes con la respuesta de Tsunade, sabían que ahora Naruto no estaría sola.

Tsunade abandono la aldea antes de que obscureciera, Shizune a su lado, después de un par de horas Jiraiya se les unió y caminaron hacia Suna.

Un par de días después de que dejaran la aldea llegaron a Suna, los ANBU de la aldea habían informado al Kazekage que ninjas de Konoha se acercaban, así que una vez que entraron en ella, fueron guiados hasta la oficina del Gaara.

_Kazekage-sama, Garaa, quiero pedirte algo, que sea un favor muy especial, quiero que me digas si tienes o has tenido contacto con Naruto, yo estoy tan desesperada_ Decía la rubia.

_Si, he tenido contacto con ella, de hecho no hace mas de 2 semanas que la he visto, pero dígame Tsunade, ¿Por qué esta tan desesperada por encontrarla? _

_Si, como bien dices, que tienes 2 semana que la viste, te pudiste dar cuenta de su estado, y quiero, no mejor dicho, queremos ayudarla. Ella para mi es como una hija, para Jiraiya es igual y bueno Shizune también le tiene mucho aprecio_

_Bien, tiene razón, pero dígame por que hasta ahora la buscan_

_Como kage, sabes las responsabilidades que tenemos, y yo antes de poder decirles adiós tenia que dejar al Rokudaime bien instruido, sobretodo por que pensaba dejar la aldea_

_Si, entiendo eso, pero por ella no se preocupe, todo este tiempo no ha estado sola, mi hermana ha pasado gran parte del tiempo haciéndole compañía_

_Eso me alegra, en su situación el estar sola la pudo haber llevado a una fuerte depresión_

_Si, Temari pensó lo mismo, y por eso decidió estar con ella_

_Dígame Kazekage_ dijo Jiraiya _ ¿Que fue lo que Naruto le dijo?

_Ella me conto todo tres meses antes de enterarse de su embarazo_

_Entonces eso incluye en nombre del padre de su hijo_

_Si, se que el Rokudaime Hokage es el padre de su hijo, así como también se que el no sabe nada_

_Garaa-sama, ¿podríamos verla?_ pidió una triste Shizune

_No, no por hoy preferiría que descansen, además esta obscureciendo, Temari, tiene un fuerte sistema de vigilancia rodeando los alrededores de la casa, ya esta obscureciendo y nos puede confundir con atacantes_

_ ¿a caso Akatsuki a tratado de atraparla?_ pregunto la rubia angustiadamente

_No se preocupe Tsunade, solo es por si las duda, además siempre hay ANBU vigilando, incluso Kankuro esta el día de hoy con ellas, Naruto se sintió mal hoy por la mañana, y el medico pidió que tenga reposo absoluto hasta que nazca el bebe_

_Entonces deberíamos ir con ella ahora mismo, puede volver a sentirse mal y… _

_Tsunade ya le dije que no se preocupe, el medico que la esta revisando es de mi entera confianza, pero eso no quiere decir que usted no se ara cargo a partir de que la vea, además estoy seguro de que en cuanto eso pase, Naruto no dejara que se aleje_ agrego el peli rojo al ver la cara de la rubia.

_Si Tsunade, el Kazekage tiene razón, el ir ahora podría alterarla pensando que Akatsuki la localizo.

A la mañana siguiente, en una casa en las orillas de Suna:

_Buenos días Temari, huele delicioso_ dijo Naruto

_Que buenos días ni que nada, el doctor prohibió que te levantaras de la cama, sí ahora mismo no regresas, no te daré almuerzo _

_Oh, vamos Temari, no puedes ser así de cruel con mi bebe y con migo morimos de hambre_

_A la cama he dicho_

_Si, bien ya voy_

_Buenos días, chicas_ dijo un alegre Kankuro _Creo que Garaa se retrasa, por lo general es el quien llega antes que yo al comedor_

_si, tienes razón_ contesto Temari _Naruto, he dicho que vuelvas a la cama_

_Es aburrido, podría quedarme en el sofá, juro que no me levantare_

_Creo que ella tiene razón Temari, el sofá estará bien, pero como no queremos que este bebé llegue antes de tiempo, yo te llevare al sofá_ Contesto el chico tomando en sus brazos a la rubia.

Minutos después alguien llamo a la puerta

_Ya voy_ contesto la rubia

_Nada de ya voy, atenderé yo_ dijo Temari

_Oh, es Garaa, y… _ la chica no termino de hablar

El peli rojo entro en la casa saludando a su hermana y después.

_Buenos días Naru-chan, he traído visitas para ti_

_En serio, ¿Quiénes son?_

_Si me prometes, no hacer nada tan loco, los pasare ahora mismo_

_Bien, si, lo prometo_

_Esta bien_ el chico se dirigió a la puerta para permitir el paso a sus invitados

Los ojos de la rubia recostada en el sofá se llenaron de lágrimas _Ero-sennin, Baa-chan, nii-chan_

Tsunade corrió a abrazar a Naruto, _Naruto, dime como estas, te sientes bien, tu malestar no siguió, me dejaras revisarte_

_Tranquila Tsunade, la niña necesita descanso, no que tu la preocupes y la atosigues con tantas preguntas_

_Que gusto que estén aquí_

Así, pasaron pronto los días de espera, el momento de el parto se llego, Naruto dio a luz a un hermoso niño, rubio como ella, pero con unos ojos obscuros como los de su padre, todos estaban seguro que había heredado en kekkei genkai de los Uchiha, el niño llevaba el nombre de Minato, Namikaze Minato.

Pasaron rápidamente 5 años el niño, esta muy acostumbrado a estar con los hermanos Sabaku no, estaba por cumplir los 5 años cuando una invitación de Konoha llego a Garaa.

_Garaa-Otousan, ¿que me regalaras el día de mi cumpleaños?, baa-cha y ero-sennin prometieron llevarme a los terma, Temari-Okaasan y Kankuro-Otousan me dijeron que ese día no me dejarían solo, Shizune-Okaasan prometió enseñarme un jutsu sencillo y Okaasan dice que si me porto bien me enseñara a hace kage bunshin_ decía el pequeño rubio.

_No lo se Mina-kun, tengo que hacer trabajo, me están convocando a una reunión en Konoha y probablemente no este aquí, para ese día, pero prometo compensarte_

_Entonces llévame contigo a Konoha, es ahí, donde Okaasan vivió su niñez y donde se convirtió en ninja y me gustaría conocer, además baa-chan fue la Hokage_

_No creo que sea una buena idea, tendría que hablar con tu mama antes que nada_

_no es justo, sabes que se negara_

_Pues entonces no puedo hacer nada, si ella no da permiso, no puedo llevarte_

_Pero tú puedes convencerla_

_Mina-kun sabes que hay gente mala que quiere que tu mami muera, por eso no has salido de Suna en tu corta vida, y si llegaran a saber de tu existencia tu vida también correría mucho peligro, y estoy seguro que no te hemos educado para que seas un niño caprichoso que se quiera poner en riesgo a si mismo y a su persona mas importante._

El pequeño suspiro

_Pero, hablare con tu madre, si ella acepta mi propuesta te llevare.

Una vez en casa de Naruto

_Estas loco Garaa, si alguien lo llegara a relacionar un poco con migo correría muchos riesgo_

_Pero debes entender que tenga curiosidad por conocer Konoha, le has hablado mucho de ella_

_El Kazekage tiene razón Naruto, podemos organizarnos para vigilarlo_ comento Tsunade

_ ¿Como?

_Pues yo he hecho un pequeño plan, escúchalo y luego me dices que piensas_ dijo Garaa.

_Esta bien te escucho

El plan consistía en que Naruto fuera disfrazada como un ANBU de Suna entre la guardia del Kazekage, pero tendría la prioridad de ser el vigilante del niño, por eso podría estar visible detrás de el, él niño iría como su sobrino, como era rubio todos creerían que era hijo de Temari, Kankuro también iría para extremar la vigilancia del pequeño.

Se llego el tiempo del viaje, los ANBU que acompañaba al Kazekage habían sido instruidos acerca de Naruto, al pequeño se lo dijo que no tenía que decir su nombre a nadie, que seria llamado solo como Mina-kun y que solo esa parte de su nombre podría decir, que Naruto iría disfrazada y que no la podía llamar mama, que Temari seria siempre su única mama, y que aun que Naruto siempre estaría por detrás de el solo hablarían poco y cuando estuvieran a solas.

La última noche en la que acamparon en el viaje a Konoha Naruto mantuvo una conversación muy interesante con su hijo.

_Okaasan, ¿por que ha gente mala que quiere hacerte daño?_

_Recuerdas que te dije hace algunos meses de la existencia de unos demonios, a los cuales la gente les temía por que solían atacar las aldeas_

_Si, también dijiste que escogían a bebes para sellarlos en su interior y poderlos mantener controlados_

_Bueno, pues yo tengo sellado uno en mi cuerpo, y es gente mala quiere liberarlo para destruir aldeas, por eso yo debo de ocultarme, para que no lo encuentren_

_Y ¿te duele mami?, tener a ese demonio en tu cuerpo te duele_

_No, mi niño, no me duele_

_Mami, mi verdadero Otuosan vive en Konoha_

_Si, vive en Konoha_ dijo Naruto sintiendo la boca un poco seca, desde que su pequeño había aprendido a razonar ella le había dicho que su Otuosan no sabia que el existía.

_Y lo conoceré_

_Si tu quieres conocerlo, yo te diré quien es él, para que puedas reconocerlo, pero debes prometerme que no le dirás nada a menos que sea necesario_

_Si, quiero conocerlo, y te prometo que no le diré nada, pero como puedo verlo entre tanta personas que viven en una aldea_

_Tu papa, es el Rokudaime Hokage de Konoha_

_ ¡increíble!_

_Jaja, ahora por favor duérmete_

No paso mucho antes de que el pequeño se durmiera, y Naruto aprovecho para salir a hablar con Garaa.

_Ya esta dormido Minato_ pregunto el Kazekage.

_Si, por fin. Sabes Garaa, tengo un mal presentimiento sobre este viaje._

_Naruto, creo que te estas tensando demás con respecto al viaje. _

_No es eso, solo que… _

_ ¿Qué?_

_No, nada. Sabes que le acabo de decir quien es su padre, confío en él prometió no decir nada, pero necesito que tu mismo le presentes al Rokudaime si no queremos que haga algo aventurado_

_Estas segura de que decirle fue la mejor opción_

_Tu lo conoces, si no se lo decía estoy casi segura que habría querido investigar por su propia cuenta, y eso es muy arriesgado_

_Tienes razón, me encargare que desde el primer momento lo conozca, tal vez eso lo mantenga tranquilo_

_Si, estoy de acuerdo. Garaa, una cosa más, necesito que me prometas algo antes de llegar a Konoha_

_Dime_

_Necesito que me prometas que si algo malo pasa, pondrás a mi hijo a salvo antes que a nadie mas, incluyendo mi seguridad. El debe ser primordial_

_Naruto creo que exageras_

_Solo promételo, si no pasa nada olvidaremos la promesa una ves estemos de regreso en Suna_

_Esta bien, prometo que pondré la vida de tu hijo ante todo_

_Gracias. Ahora me voy a descansar mañana será un día muy largo y una vez en Konoha las cosas dudo que pueda hacerlo_

Una vez amanecido, quitaron el campamento, cerca del medio día, llegaron a Konoha. En la entrada de la aldea los esperaba un grupo de ANBU y el Hokage en turno.

_Bien venido a Konoha Kazekage-sama_ dijo el Uchiha _puede decirles a sus ANBU que se retiren Konoha se hará cargo de su seguridad a partir de aquí_

_Gracias por el recibimiento, pero este ANBU de Suna que esta visible no se retirara, es el guardia privado de mi sobrino, como su cumpleaños esta cerca lo traje con migo para que lo celebráramos juntos como cada año, y como es aun muy pequeño necesita muchos cuidados_

_Entiendo_

_Mina-kun, puedes acercarte_ pidió Garaa.

_Si, Oji_

_Mina-kun, este es el Rokudaime Hokage de Konoha_

_Hajimemashite Rokudaime-sama_ contesto el pequeño con una gran sonrisa

_Hajimemashite Mina-kun_ respondió Sasuke,

El pequeño se abraso a las piernas de Garaa, Sasuke sintió un poco de envidia, estaba seguro que aun que el niño no era hijo del Kazekage compartían mucho, y a estas alturas de la vida, el esperaba ya tener su propia familia, pero la única persona a la cual amo y seguía amando había desaparecido hacia mas de 5 años.

Pronto paso una semana el cumpleaños de Minato era el siguiente fin de semana Temari, estaba organizando una pequeña fiesta en la que estarían solo ellos y algún invitado, por supuesto que el único de Konoha que sabia que ese niño no era hijo de Temari era Shikamaru o bueno el presentía eso .

_Bien Shikamaru, ¿Que es lo que te trae por aquí?_ pregunto Temari

_Sabes bien que es, ahora si me dirás de quien es ese niño, por que no puedo cree que sea tu hijo, por que no me lo habías mencionado en todas esas ocasiones que estabas aquí_

_No es algo que tuviera que informarte_

_Bien, pero no entiendo como es que pasabas tanto tiempo aquí y no se te veía que lo extrañaras ni un poco_

_Es por que sabia que mis hermanos lo cuidaban muy bien_

Justo en ese momento entro Minato a la habitación seguido por Naruto (claro esta ultimo seguía vestida de ANBU)

_Temari-oba, mi mama dice que… _ el pequeño se puso un poco pálido

_Esto me da la razón Temari, quiero la verdad_

_Yo te la diré_ Contesto Naruto quitándose la mascara para que Shikamaru la reconociera

_Naruto, ¿Tu…? _

_Yo soy la madre del pequeño_

_ ¿Cómo?_ Shikamaru estaba muy sorprendido _ ¿Todo este tiempo has estado en Suna?_

_Así es, y te pediré por favor que no le digas a nadie la verdad, mucho menos al Rokudaime_

_Por que desapareciste Naruto, ¿a caso fue por que estabas embarazada?, o hay algún otro motivo_

_Fue por eso y también por…, el mismo día que me entere de mi embarazo escuche a Sasuke hablando con la gente del consejo, el les decía que la única manera de mantenerme dentro de la aldea era matándome, y por supuesto que no permitiría que alguien me arrebatara mi vida y la de mi hijo.

_Ahora entiendo por que la godaime estaba como loca_

_Shikamaru, por favor no le digas a nadie esto que te estoy diciendo, si las cosas continúan igual de bien, en unos días regresaremos a Suna y aremos como que nunca paso nada.

_Naruto, entiendo tus razones, pero todos aquí estamos muy preocupados, siempre pensando si ellos no te habían atrapado, me gustaría que los chicos conocieran a tu hijo, del cual ahora no se su nombre_

_Mina-kun, puedes presentarte, el es un amigo_

_Hajimemashite, Shikamaru-sama, mi nombre es Namikaze Minato_

_Hajimemashite, Minato-kun_

_Okaasan no quiere que me llamen aquí por ese nombre por eso todos me llaman Mina-kun así, que usted podría hacer lo mismo_

_Baya Naruto, estas segura que este niño es tu hijo, por que no tiene tu carácter_

_Jaja, Shikamaru tiene razón Naruto_

_ mmm _ fue lo único que dijo Naruto con un puchero en la cara.

_Bien, entonces dejaras que los demás conozcan al niño_

_No creo que sea conveniente_

_Vamos Naruto, Shikamaru tiene razón, podríamos hacerle la pequeña fiesta e invitarlos a compartir, solo por atención Garaa, vendrán_ dijo Temari.

_Esta bien,

Como dijeron se planeo la fiesta, Shikamaru invito a sus amigos, con la escusa de que el sobrino de Garaa quería una fiesta con invitados aun que también el Rokudaime estaba incluido en la invitación, así que Naruto tubo que estas con el traje ANBU todo el tiempo, los chicos encontraron adorable al niño, les parecía muy familiar, pero todos creían que eran por que se parecía a Temari, los días transcurrieron y al final se llego el día en que volverían a Suna.

En las afueras de Konoha el Hokage, junto con Sakura, Neji y Shikamaru, despedían a los invitados.

_Kazekage, le agradezco que haya venido, Konoha le abrirá las puertas en cualquier momento que usted desee volver_

Frente a ellos se encontraba Garaa

_Gracias Rokudaime_

De pronto frente a ellos llegaron dos miembros de Akatsuki, todos se tensaron por que un jutsu los dejo inmóviles,

_Pero mira nada mas, pensamos que solo encontraríamos a las habitantes de Suna, pero por lo visto les cuesta despedirse_ dijo Tobi

Naruto había alcanzado a esconderse.

_Esto esta mejor de lo que pensamos_ secundo Deidara

_Bien, en realidad vengo a Negociar con usted Kazekage, se que usted sabe el paradero del jinchuriki del kyübi, así que si quiere al pequeño con vida, es necesario que me diga donde esta en estos momentos.

Sasuke vio con sorpresa a Garaa, nunca se hubiera imaginado que el supiera donde estaba Naruto, y lo mas seguro es que contal de salvar a su sobrino, diría donde estaba Naruto

_No lo hagas Garaa, no se lo digas_

Naruto escucho todo, tenia que salir si no quería que su hijo muriera, sin más se presento frente a Akatsuki

_Garaa, tienes que cumplir tu promesa_ dijo quitándose la mascara

Sasuke no lo podía creer, todo ese tiempo había estado en Konoha y el no se había dado cuenta de nada

_Entrégame al niño y yo me entregare a ustedes_

Tobi, vio la decisión en la jinchuriki y accedió,

_Esta bien, tómalo y tienes unos minutos para despedirte, mientras ellos sigan bajo el jutsu no podrán moverse_

Naruto tomo al pequeño entre sus brazos y le susurro:

_Bien pequeño, creo que no podremos seguir juntos a partir de ahora, quiero que me prometas que obedecerás todo lo que tus tíos digan, yo hare todo lo posible por salir de esto, y es tu decisión si quieres decirle la verdad a tu padre, por ahora necesito que seas muy valiente, y que no me llames_

_Garaa, cumple tu promesa, el tomara las decisiones que desee_ dijo poniendo al niño junto a peli rojo _cuida a mi hijo_

Sasuke había escuchado todo lo que Naruto le había dicho a Garaa,

_Rokudaime, creo que no tendrá la oportunidad de dar la orden, pero no se preocupe, al fin se vera libre de mi_ le dijo la rubia,

Unas lágrimas caían por los rostros de todos, si de algo estaban seguros es que esa seria la última vez que la vieran con vida.

La rubia camino hacia los miembros de Akatsuki, y en cuestión de segundos habían desaparecido junto con el jutsu. El pequeño Minato empezó a temblar.

_Garaa-Otousan, si fue mala idea venir_ en seguida se desmayo.

Temari llorando tomo al pequeño en sus brazos.

_Temari-sama, ¿el niño sabia quienes eran ellos? _ pregunto Sakura

_Si_

_Déjame revisarlo_

Sakura hiso un chequeo al pequeño. _Esta bien, solo se desmayo, pero cual es el motivo por el cual el pequeño esta enterado de quienes son ellos._

En eso el niño despertó y lo primero que vio fue a Sakura

_Okaasan, ¿Dónde estas?_

_Shhh, Tranquilo mi niño_ decía Temari

_Temari-oba, no fue un sueño verdad, los hombres malos se llevaron a mi mami_ Temari solo lloraba,

_Tu… mama… este niño esta diciendo que se llevaron a su mama. _dijo una sorprendida Sakura

_Así es Sakura, Naruto es la mama de este niño_ dijo Shikamaru

_ ¿Qué?, y ¿Desde cuando lo sabes tu?_ pregunto Neji

_El otro día fui a visitarlos a su habitación y el pequeño sin querer lo menciono_

_Lo sabias y no nos lo dijiste, Shikamaru sabias cuan preocupados estamos por ella…_

_Si, lo se, pero ella me pidió que guardara el secreto_

Todos se fueron a la oficina del Rokudaime a tratar de encontrar una solución.

Sasuke estaba en su escritorio, con sus manos ocultando la cara, no podía ser posible, había vuelto a verla, pero no pudo explicarle nada, además ella se había entregado a Akatsuki, por salvar a un niño que resultaba ser su hijo, entonces eso quería decir… no, no debía pensar en eso, por ahora su prioridad debía ser rescatar a Naruto

La oficina se fue quedando sola, en ella ya solo quedaban Sasuke, Garaa, Temari, Kankuro y Minato, este último no dejaba de llorar,

_Mina-kun, ¿me puedes decir que fue lo que tu mama te dijo antes?_

_Ella solo se despidió, y me dijo que era mi decisión decirle o no a papa de mi_

_Y que piensas hacer_

_El ayudaría a buscar a mama_

_No lo se, pero tal vez_

_Esta bien lo hare, le diré_

El pequeño se levanto de los brazos de Temari y camino hasta quedar frente al escritorio de Sasuke

_Rokudaime-sama_

Sasuke había escuchado toda la plática pero no quería pensar en eso, hasta que escucho que lo llamaban.

_ ¿Qué pasa?, Mina-kun_

_Mi nombre es Namikaze Minato, y como se dio cuenta, mi mama es Namikaze Naruto, ella huyo de aquí, por que alguien la quería matar, el día que se entero de que yo estaba en su cuerpo tubo que salir por que se dio cuenta que una persona importante le quería matar, ella me platico que cuando tenia 5 meses en su cuerpo llego a Suna por que esos hombres malos que se la llevaron la habían atacada, desde entonces he vivido en Suna, Garaa y Kankuro son como mis padres siempre velando por mi, baa-cha y ero-sennin también están en Suna, Temari, es como una segunda madre, cuando veníamos a Konoha, mama me dijo que mi verdadero papa era de aquí, me dijo que si yo quería conocerlo ella me diría quien era, pero que solo se lo diría a él si era necesario_ el pequeño sollozaba, Sasuke inconsciente mente se había levantado de su silla y se había puesto de pie frente al pequeño.

_Y ¿quieres que te ayude a localizar a tu papa?

_Mi mami me dijo que mi papa era una persona muy influyente en Konoha, que la gente lo quería por que era el único sobreviviente de un clan muy prestigioso en la aldea_

El corazón de Sasuke se detuvo el niño le estaba diciendo lo que el creía

_también me dijo que contra el había perdido la única oportunidad por ser Hokage, pero que era la persona mas especial y querida por ella aun y aunque el no sintiera lo mismo_

Sasuke callo de rodillas, ese pequeño era su hijo, no cabía duda

_ y me dijo que la única manera de que el me creyera seria mostrándole mis ojo_ los ojos del pequeño activaron su sharingan con 2 tomoes. Automáticamente los ojos de Sasuke activaron el suyo _Me dijo que mi papa era el Rokudaime Hokage de Konoha, pero nunca me dijo su nombre, y me gustaría saberlo_

_Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke, ese es mi nombre_ dijo el pelinegro acercando en un abraso al pequeño

Minato lloro en los brazos de su padre, alrededor de 2 horas, no se soltaron en ningún momento incluso se durmió en sus brazos. Los hermanos Sabaku escucharon la conversación entre padre e hijo y fueron testigo del sufrimiento que ambos compartían en ese abrazo.

_Lo llevare a alguna habitación_ Dijo Temari acercándose a Sasuke para que le diera al niño.

_No, déjalo aquí con migo, por favor_

_Pero…_

_Déjalo Temari_ pidió Garaa _Ayudaras para rescatar a Naruto, Uchiha, o nos lo dejaras todo a nosotros_

_Si nos ayudaras a buscar a mi mami, ¿verdad papa?_ pregunto un adormilado Minato.

El corazón de Sasuke latió muy deprisa por es cuchar a su hijo decirle papa

Tocando con una de sus manos la cara del pequeño _Yo, prometo devolverte a tu mama, aun que pierda la vida en ello_

La mañana siguiente, los amigos de Naruto estaba fuera del edificio Hokage, todos tenían intenciones de ir a buscarla, Neji les había contado acerca de que el niño era hijo de ella, y estaban dispuesto a todo, y de ser necesario ir en contra del Hokage. Cuando entraron a la oficina estaban sorprendidos, Sasuke estaba en un sofá durmiendo con el pequeño en brazos, Garaa frente a la ventana.

_Pero que malos, modales incluso los Hyuga, no pensé que no supieran que había que llamar a la puerta_ dijo un divertido Garaa

Sakura al ver a Sasuke quiso quitarle el niño de los brazos, pero los instintos protectores que desarrollo el Uchiha por el niño hicieron acto de presencia, al sacar por reflejo una kunai y amenazar a Sakura con esta.

_Sasuke, tranquilo, solo soy yo, quiero llevar al niño a una habitación_

_No, déjalo con migo, a partir de ahora hasta que aparezca su mama._

_Papa, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué hay tanto ruido?_

_Papa, el niño te llamo ¿Papa?_ pregunto Sakura

_Es una larga historia y ahora no hay tiempo para contarla, pero en pocas palabras, si Minato es mi hijo_

_Mina-kun ven con migo a buscar algo para el almuerzo estoy segura que tu papa y Garaa quieren hablar_ dijo Temari

_Hai, yo vuelvo, Kankuro-Otousan, bienes con nosotros_ pregunto el pequeñín

_No, sebes que tengo que cuidar a Garaa_

El mencionado soltó un bufido de molestia, lo que hiso reír al pequeño y a sus hermanos. Una vez fuera de la oficina el resto de los ninja se puso a hablar de algunos planes de rescate, Kakashi e Iruka iban llegando de una misión y se sorprendieron por ver a todos ahí, en un pequeño resumen hecho por Sakura, les relato todo lo vivido el día anterior.

_Entonces, ¿Naruto fue capturada por Akatsuki?_ pregunto Iruka

_Sí…_ Kankuro fue interrumpido por la puerta que en esos momentos se abrió.

El pequeño Minato corrió y se abrazo a una de las piernas de Sasuke, en seguida llego Temari

_Mino-kun, sabes que debes llamar a la puerta. Dijo Garaa

_Lo siento Garaa-Otousan, pero Temari-Okaasan no quería que regresáramos pronto, pero yo quiero saber si van a ayudar a mi mami para que este de vuelta con migo_

Garaa volteo a ver a Temari

_No quiso desayunar en el restaurante, por que quiere estar al tanto de todo, a demás dijo que quiere, saber si su papa, lo quiere_

Sasuke se, puso a la altura del niño, y le dijo al oído

_Claro que te quiero, tu y tu mama son lo mas importante que puede haber en mi vida, por eso la traeré de vuelva y una vez que este aquí, no los dejare que se aparten de mi lado_

Esta demás que los rostros de Iruka y Kakashi eran de sorpresa, una cosa es que Naruto fuera madre, pero que Sasuke fuera el padre era otro asunto, pero eso ahora quedaba en segundo plano.

Mientras tanto en algún lugar, donde Akatsuki, tenían en cerrada a Naruto

_Creo que quitarle el Kyübi será más pesado que con los demás, sobre todo por que somos menos, pero empecemos ahora con ello_ decía Tobi.

Mientras estaban en el procedimiento de la extracción del Kyübi Naruto había peliado de manera desesperada, no había podido hacer nada para evitar lo extracción, antes de que iniciaran con el procedimiento ella había caído inconsciente, en ese momento había mantenido la ultima conversación con Kyübi.

_Naruto, sabes que esta será la ultima platica ¿Verdad?_

_Si, lo se_

_Bien tengo algo que decirte, se que con la extracción tu cuerpo quedara sin vida_

_Si, eso ya lo se_

_Déjame terminar, bueno yo temía que esto llegara a pasar tarde o temprano, así que hice unos pequeños ajustes, en esto con el nacimiento de tu hijo_

_ ¿Que tipo de arreglos?_

_Cuando tu hijo estaba dentro de tu cuerpo, le di una reserva poderosa de chakra, si te encuentra a tiempo, el podrá darte una parte de ese poder para poder regresarte a la vida_

_ ¿Lo que dices en verdad?, pero… ¿Eso no pondrá a mi hijo en peligro? Y ¿Que pasara contigo?_

_Si las cosas resultan como lo plane y regresas a la vida, al niño no le pasara nada, tal vez dormirá por un par de días y tú podrás obtener control sobre mi, con la ayuda del Uchiha, tu sabes que con su kekkei genkai ha entrado en nuestras platica en tiempos pasados, además ya sin tenerme en tu interior el no querrá matarte_

_Tal vez tienes razón, pero de eso a que nos quiera ayudar será distinto, pero probablemente Kakashi-sensei me ayude._

_Bien todo esta en que los convenzas y que lleguen a tiempo para darte nuevamente vida, pero algo te debe quedar claro, solo a ti responderé una vez fuera de tu cuerpo, eso es como agradecimiento por el tiempo que hemos estado juntos_

Para la extracción paso una semana, misma semana que los amigos estaban tratando de localizarla y de pronto

_A dos kilómetro de aquí huele la presencia de varios ninjas, uno de esos olores estoy seguro que es la de Tobi_ decía Kiba

_Y mi mami, ¿el olor de mi mami también esta?_ Minato iba arriba de Akamaru, por eso podía seguir a los demás

Kiba no respondió, tenia un mal presentimiento, ya que el olor de Naruto estaba mezclado con el de muerte, solo volteo a ver al Uchiha que aun y en contra de toda regla de la aldea y del consejo había abandonado su puesto. Sasuke entendió con la mirada de Kiba, y un fuerte dolor en su pecho se apodero de el.

_Creo que debemos adelantarnos, Mina-kun quédate con Temari y Sakura, debemos investigar como están las cosas_ dijo Garaa adelantándose con Sasuke, Kankuro, Neji, Sai, Kiba y Shikamaru.

El corazón de Minato le decía que no debía quedarse, que su mami lo necesitaba, pero decidió obedecer a Garaa.

Al llegar al punto de encuentro, Neji utilizo su Byakugan para saber si aun estaban ahí.

_Solo… solo veo un cuerpo tirado y sin… sin vida_ todos se apresuraron para entrar en la cueva.

Y ahí estaba Naruto sin vida, tan pálida como nunca antes la había vista Sasuke, con su rubio cabello revuelto y un poco sucio, solo se arrodillo y la brazo, las lágrimas que se había reprimido en esa larga semana salieron libremente. Pocos minutos después llegaron el resto de los chicos Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tente, Lee, Shino, Choji, Minato.

Este ultimo al ver a su papa llorando bajo de Akamaru y corrió con el.

_Mami_ dijo un poco lloroso y de rodillas a su lado _Mami_ repitió, Sasuke la soltó un poco para que viera su rostro, el pequeño puso una manita en su cara _mi mami esta muy fría_ dijo

Temari llego a su lado, Garaa también _Garaa-Otousan, mi mami esta fría, debemos llevarla a un hospital_ Garaa solo lo abrazo.

_Oh, pequeño, lo siento tanto_ decía Temari que al igual que el resto de las personas lloraban la perdida de tan valiosa persona

_ ¿Por qué?, Temari-Okaasan, por que lo sientes_ dijo poniendo una mueca de terror en su cara por lo que posiblemente le contestaría.

_Tu mami, ya no esta con nosotros, se ha ido_

_No, mi mami no me puede dejar solo, mi mami no haría eso_ dijo poniendo nuevamente sus manos en el rostro de Naruto _mami, abre los ojos, por favor mami, dile a Temari-Okaasan que solo estas jugando… , mami… mami me estas asustando, abre tus ojos, por favor, no me dejes, maaaaaaammiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_ decía el pequeño Minato llorando.

Sasuke se sentía morir, su Naruto estaba muerta y el no podía hacer nada para remediarlo y lo destrozaba mas ver a su hijo pedirle a ella que abriera los ojos, nunca creyó volver a sentir ese horrible dolor de ver a su persona querida muerta, de que le servían tantos años de entrenamiento si no había sido capas de salvarla.

Minato se aferraba al cuerpo de su madre, pronto cayo inconsciente, en ese momento algo le dijo que él podía ayudar a su mama si dejaba salir todo su chakra

E inconsciente mente lo hiso, su cuerpo aun sobre el de su madre empezó a desprender su chakra de color rojo cubriéndolos a el a su madre.

_ ¿Qué esta pasando_ preguntaba Sasuke

Neji y Hinata ya estaban utilizando el Byakugan

_Creo que el niño pose poder del Kyübi_ decía Neji

_Y ahora le esta transfiriendo chakra a Naruto_ termino Hinata,

Estuvieron así por un rato, de pronto Naruto empezó a toser mucho y tratando de respirar al mismo tiempo, una vez estable su respiración pudo abrir sus ojos y lo primero que vio fue el cuerpo de su hijo sobre ella, rápidamente se sentó para poderlo tomar en sus brazos.

_Minato, hijo ¿estas bien?_ preguntaba, de pronto cayo en cuenta en lo que le había dicho Kyübi respecto al estado en que su hijo quedaría, y solo lo beso y abrazo, sintió una mano en su rostro

_Bien venida, Naruto_

_Garaa, gracias_

Naruto no se había percatado en brazos de quien estaba

_No solo estoy yo aquí Naruto_ le contesto el peli rojo

En ese momento Naruto vio a todos sus amigos rodeándola y aun llorando, y también lo vio a el, aun con una mano en su cintura, sintió su cuerpo tensarse y un poco rígido. He intento ponerse de pie para alejarse de el. Garaa tomo al niño de sus brazos y para su suerte, Sasuke la ayudo a ponerse de pie.

_Muchas Gracias a todos_ dijo alejándose un poco de Sasuke, pero no fue mucho ya que el no se lo permitió. _Rokudaime, no debió de haber venido, ¿que pasa con su puesto? _

_No me hubiera perdonado quedarme en la aldea, cuando se que la madre de mi hijo estaba en peligro_ le contesto el pelinegro en el oído

El resto de los chicos fue desapareciendo de la cueva, para dejarlos hablar en privado, cuando Garaa estaba apunto de salir Naruto le pidió que le dejara al niño y una vez fuera todos.

_Así, que Minato se lo dijo_

_Si, pero me hubiera encantado que tu me lo dijeras_

_Claro, hubiera sido encantador que después de oírlo decirle a los consejeros que muriendo era la única forma de mantenerme en la aldea yo le hubiera dicho que estaba embarazada, o hubiera sido mucho mejor que se lo dijera justo después de que dijo que nadie podía tener sentimientos por mi, o no, sus palabras fueron nadie puede tener sentimientos por ese monstruo_

Sasuke sintió que algo clavarse en su corazón.

_Si, admito que lo dije, pero déjame explicarte la razón por la que se los dije_

_No se preocupe, ya no importa_

_Claro que importa, y no me trates con tanta indiferencia por favor_

_No lo puedo tratar de otra manera, y digo que ya no importa por que eso no cambiara las cosas_

_Por favor déjame explicarte…_

_Explicarme que, que te arrepientes de lo que paso,… _

_Naruto, por favor, se que te lastime mucho, pero ellos querían mantenerte encerrada en la aldea, yo sabia que no seria sencillo, por eso les dije eso aun y en contra de lo que realmente pensaba, sabia que ellos se negarían por que para ese entonces ya se sabia quien era tu papa_

_Bien, te creo_

_No, no lo haces_

_Como ya dije esto no va a cambiar el ritmo de las cosas_

_Por favor, no quiero que estén lejos de mi_

_Rokudaime, le recuerdo que Kyübi ya no esta en mi interior, así que si es por eso que me quiere a su lado, de nada le funcionara, ya no soy esa arma que necesita tener de su lado_

_Naruto, por favor y no, no es por eso que los quiero a mi lado, Konoha es tu hogar aquel por el cual estabas dispuesto a todo, además…_

_No, ese no es mi hogar, ya no tengo nada que hacer ahí, Suna es mi nuevo hogar_

_ ¿Por qué?, por que ahí esta ese… , el Kazekage, ¿Por el lo haces?_

_No solo es por el, ahí esta mi familia_ dijo un Naruto caminando a la salida de la cueva

_Naruto, una vez me dijiste que hogar es aquel lugar donde esperan tu regreso_ dijo tomándola del brazo

_ Por eso, Suna es ese lugar_

_No, te equivocas, yo todo este tiempo he estado esperando tu regreso, si no salía a buscarte es por que tenia la esperanza de que volverías, y que te enfadarías con migo por dejar mi puesto_ decía abrazándola por la espalda _además no estoy dispuesto a perderte una vez mas, hace tiempo que estoy muy arrepentido por no decirte la verdad, pero ahora no hay nada que me impida decirte, TE AMO_

Naruto estaba muy sorprendida por lo que le dijo Sasuke, e inmediatamente volteo para verlo a los ojos y tratar de encontrar mentira en ellos, pero se sorprendió a un mas viendo solo verdad.

_Creo que esta confundido, si lo haces por Minato, podrá verlo tanto como el quiera… _

_TE AMO, te lo digo por que desde aquella vez que amanecimos juntos, lo siento, pero tuve miedo, miedo por que creí que me haría vulnerable, miedo a sentir lo que sentí cuando entre en esta cueva y te vi sin vida. Pero ahora tengo mas miedo a dejarte ir, por favor quédate con migo_ pidió casi como suplica Sasuke

_Yo, no se si deba creerte, además ahora soy un ninja renegado de Konoha, y tu eres de Rokudaime Hokage_

_Si lo soy fue por ti, tu sabes que ese nunca fue algo que yo quisiera_

En ese momento despertó un débil Minato

_Mami_ dijo tomándole la cara _ya despertaste, mami, tuve miedo_

_Si mi niño, yo también tuve miedo de dejarte solo_ le contesto besándole la frente

_Papi, gracias por traerme con mi mami_

_No me des las gracias, tu mama y ahora tu también son lo mas importante en mi vida_ dijo acariciándole la mejilla.

En ese momento el niño se volvió a quedar dormido.

_Creo que lo mejor es llevarlo a Konoha para que lo revisen los médicos_

_No es necesario, Kyübi dijo que dormiría por unos días_

_ ¿Cómo?

_Si, el le dio esa habilidad a Minato mientras estaba en mi vientre, dijo que se imagino que tarde o temprano Akatsuki me atraparía, y el no quería que mi bebe se quedara solo por eso le dio una pequeña parte de su poder para que el me salvada

_Entiendo, ¿volverás a Konoha? _

_No creo que sea conveniente_

_Por favor, aun que sea hasta que Minato se recupere_

_Bien, esta bien eres su padre y no puedo negarte esto_

_No lo hagas solo por eso_ pidió

Naruto trato de avanzar pero se desvaneció, Sasuke solo los alcanzo a tomar a ambos ante de que cayeran

_Sakura_ grito _necesito que revises a Naruto

Sakura ingreso corriendo _ ¿Qué pasa?_

La reviso tan detalladamente como pudo, o como las condiciones en las que se encontraban la dejaron, el resultado solo cansancio, Garaa se llevo al pequeño Minato en sus brazos, ya que Sasuke traía en los de él a Naruto y por la forma en que la sujetaba dejaba claro que no la se la daría nadie.

Transcurrieron dos días en los que tanto Naruto como su hijo, estuvieron dormidos, estaban en casa de Sasuke,

Ese día Minato despertó muy temprano y vio a su Madre a su lado, y eso lo relajo demasiado ella aun dormía pero estaba con él. Su papa en el sofá también dormía

_Mami, despierta_ decían muy suavemente

_mmm, ohayou, ¿como estas pequeño?, ¿Ya te sientes mejor?_

Sasuke que había despertado desde que el pequeño llamo a su mama, los veía, era la manera en la que le gustaría seguir despertando, con sus dos personas queridas en casa.

_Si, y tu mami, ya estas bien, por cierto en donde estamos_

_Si también estoy bien, y en cuanto a donde estamos, no lo se_

_eso se los puedo decir yo_ intervino Sasuke _esta es mi casa_ dijo sentándose por un lado de donde estaba Naruto acostada. Esta volteo a verlo con una linda sonrisa en su rostro.

_aahhhh!_ grito el pequeño

_¿Que pasa? _ pregunto Naruto sentándose de inmediato

_ Tengo que ir al baño_

_Minato, deja de asustarme de esa manera_ dijo la chica tomándose el pecho por el susto

_Y bien me dirás donde esta el baño papa, _

_Al fondo del pasillo a la Izquierda_

_Gracias_ dijo mientras corría en esa dirección.

_Es por demás con este niño_ comento Naruto

_Ohayou,_ le dijo Sasuke lo suficiente mente cerca para que ella sintiera en sus labios los de el

_Ohayou_ le respondió

Sasuke se acerco a ella más y la beso, un beso simple, pero cargado de amor. Y cuando el beso se empezaba a intensificar

_Lo ciento, jijiji, pero mami, me muero de hambre_ dijo de manera feliz

Sasuke se levanto y ayudo a Naruto a ponerse de pie, ella le agradeció con una sonrisa. Caminaron a la cocina Naruto preparo el desayudo para los tres, Sasuke realmente estaba sorprendido, Naruto cocinaba muy bien no cabía duda de que en esos mas de cinco años sin verse las cosas habían cambiado mucho.

_Baya, esto esta delicioso_ comento Sasuke

_Si, mi mami cocina delicioso_

_Nunca creí que aprendieras a cocinar algo más que ramen instantáneo_ le dijo, la rubia estaba apunto de contestar cuando el pequeño se le adelanto.

_Garaa-Otousan, la enseño, bueno eso es lo que Temari-Okaasan me dijo_

La cara de Sasuke cambio, sabia que no podía cambiarlo, pero no podía evitar sentirse celos, cualquier cosa que hablara con ellos, el pequeño siempre mencionaba a Garaa y por como se daba cuenta todo ese tiempo había permanecido junto a ellos.

_Minato, me podrías dejar hablar con tu papa, asolas por favor_

_Claro que si mami, pero que podría hacer aquí, ni si quiera conozco_

_En el jardín trasero puedes encontrar algo que hacer_ contesto Sasuke

_Bien, me voy_ beso a su mama en la mejilla y salió corriendo

Un silencio se apodero de la casa, el primero en hablar fue Sasuke

_Veo, que hasta tu carácter ha cambiado bastante_

_Si, cuando estaba sola tenia que ser muy cuidadosa en la forma en que me expresaba, nadie podía relacionarme con "el Naruto revoltoso"_

_Y de que quieres hablar_

_De la situación con Minato_

_ ¿A que te refieres?_

_Esta claro que no me puedo quedar aquí_

_Por favor no hablemos de eso ahora, estoy seguro que el consejo permitirá que te quedes, mañana habrá una junta extra oficial con ellos, también estará presente el Kazekage, después de eso ya hablaremos_

_Esta bien_

_Bueno, entonces háblame de el, dime que le gusta_

_Minato ha sido un niño muy centrado, a pesar de su corta edad lo dejo que tome sus propias decisiones, como te puedes dar cuenta no solo yo me he hecho cargo de él Garaa y sus hermanos me han ayudado bastante_

_Cuanto tiempo tienes viviendo en Suna_

_Cuando salí de aquí, contaba con un mes de embarazo, ese día pensaba ir a decirte, un día antes terminaba una misión y me desmaye cuando entramos a la aldea mi equipo me llevo al hospital, por suerte Tsunade me reviso y después de sacarme el nombre del papa de mi hijo me dijo que lo mejor era que se lo dijera, y eso pensaba hacer, pensé en que tal vez te sorprendería y agradaría la noticia, pero la sorprendida fui yo con lo que escuche… déjame terminar…_dijo al ver que Sasuke quería decir algo _salí de aquí muy de madrugada, estuve escondida en un bosque casi a la salida del país del fuego, pero Akatsuki me atacaron un día, estoy segura que no sabían quien era, pero mientras trataba de escapar di con su escondite, quede herida y pensé en volver y cuando lo hacia escuche a unas personas hablar sobre mi y que ahora era considerada un ninja renegado y que se había dado la orden de matarme, no podía permitir que le pasara nada a mi bebe, así que tome la decisión de ir a Suna, hasta ese momento ningún otra aldea sabia que ahora era una chica, me fue muy difícil hablar con Garaa, hasta que un día intercepte a Temari y le conté la verdad, y ella me llevo ante Garaa, eso fue cuando yo tenia Cinco meses desde entonces nunca me volvieron a dejar sola, me dieron una casa, cuando tenia un poco mas de ocho meses, Ero-sennin, Tsunade-baachan y Shizune-niichan me localizaron y hasta ahora viven con migo.

_Tsunade nunca me dijo nada del embarazo_ dijo el chico después de unos minutos en silencio.

_Yo se lo pedí así, nadie debía enterarse de nada_

Ese día transcurrió entre pláticas y juegos de Sasuke con Minato, y al día siguiente en la reunión con los consejeros de la aldea.

Sasuke ocupaba su lugar en la oficina, sentados frente a él se encontraban los consejeros de la aldea y más atrás de pie se encontraban Garaa, Naruto y Minato. Después de varias horas de conversación en las que se les informaba al consejo sobre la extracción del Kyübi y la situación de Naruto y su hijo los consejeros pidieron unos minutos asolas para tomar una decisión.

_Después del informe recibido_ dijo uno de los consejeros hablando en representación _hemos tomado la siguiente decisión, Naruto Uzumaki, se le seguirá considerando como un ninja renegado de la aldea y seguirá teniendo orden de ser asesinado por los miembros de ANBU_ la cara del resto de las personas dentro de la oficina fue una de miedo, otras dos de coraje _con el pequeño, bastardo de su hijo, será considerado un miembro de la aldea por llevar sangre Uchiha, estará bajo el cuidado de sus padre y deberá llevar el apellido del mismo_

_No les permitiré que insulten a mi hijo y mucho menos que me lo quiten_ el pequeño se abrazo a su madre

_Si no permites que se quede será asesinado junto contigo._

_Eso no se los permitiré_ dijo Garaa _

_Kazekage, le voy a pedir que no interfiera en las decisiones de la aldea_

_Acaso ustedes están locos, no hay motivos para que Naruto sea tratada como ninja renegado_ protesto Sasuke

_Pues nosotros creemos que se alejo de Konoha con el fin de llevarse al primogénito Uchiha, y al Kyübi además por su culpa le ha dado ese poder al enemigo y eso para nosotros es motivo suficiente, además usted debería estar de acuerdo con nosotros, estamos hablando de su hijo Rokudaime_

_Ya les dije que no se los permitiré, además ustedes ya dictaron la sentencia en contra de Uzumaki Naruto, pero la chica que esta a mi lado es Namikaze Naruto, el mejor miembro ANBU de Suna y si ustedes tratan de matarla me estarán dando un motivo para iniciar problemas con su país, en cuanto al niño, es Minato Namikaze, un ciudadano de Suna y ustedes no pueden disponer de el a su antojo_ contesto Garaa.

_Pero es el hijo del Rokudaime_

_Si, en eso tienen razón, pero si el niño quiere estar con su madre, así será_ contesto Garaa

_Mami, quiero irme a casa_ decía un asustado Minato

_Ya nada tenemos que hacer aquí_ termino Garaa la conversación tomando a Minato en sus brazos, y dejando a Naruto salir delante de el.

Sasuke sintió una pesadez en su corazón, el maldito consejo lo estaba haciendo nuevamente, lo estaba separando de sus personas importantes.

_Rokudaime, debe pelear su derecho por ese niño, es su primogénito, si no le da su apellido siempre será un bastardo, y si se lo queda, cuando decida casarse estará bajo una familia, algo que esa chica nunca podrá darle_ dijo uno de los consejeros de manera despectiva.

_Deja de hablar así de mi hijo, no es una arma por la que ustedes se crean el derecho de opinar, además no es ningún bastardo, y su madre ha cuidado muy bien de el hasta ahora, no veo por que se lo deba quitar_ dijo un muy enojado Sasuke

_Pero entonces permitirá que Suna se lo quede_

_Eso es algo que a ustedes no les importa_

_Claro que nos importa, estamos hablando del kekkei genkai del clan Uchiha_

_Pero es que acaso ustedes son ciegos, no pueden estar seguro de que el niño lo haya heredado si se dan cuenta es idéntico a su madre_ dijo el pelinegro, para que desistieran de quedarse con el niño en la aldea, no permitiría que su hijo sufriera.

_ ¿Que?, Entonces igual y ese niño no es su hijo_

_Cállate, ese niño es mi hijo así que no quiero escucharlos hablar mal de el, así como espero que no pongan en duda mi paternidad_

Al siguiente día por la mañana estaban por partir a Suna, Garaa, tenia a Minato en brazos, para que no se les fuera a ocurrir quitárselos, Naruto estaba a su lado y ya habían llegado un gran numero de ANBU para resguardarlos en el camino, llegaron los amigos de Naruto a despedirse de ella y su pequeño, estaban en total desacuerdo por el veredicto dado por los consejeros, pero sabían que no podían hacer nada.

_Naruto, te prometemos visitarte, sabemos que no será seguido pero intentaremos_ decían,

Las chicas llevaron regalos al pequeñito, Ino le regalo un hermoso peluche de un zorro, Sakura, una pergamino con jutsus médicos para principiantes, se había enterado por Temari que al niño le llamaba mucho la atención los jutsus y ya había aprendido unos cuentos sencillos, Tente un juego de shurikens de juguete y Hinata un lindo oso. Después de despedirse de todos vieron llegar a Sasuke, Naruto no quiso ni acercarse a él, el poco tiempo que habían pasado juntos la había hecho confundirse pero el día de la reunión con los consejeros no había dicho nada para defenderla, lo mas seguro es que todo lo que había tratado de demostrar era por el niño y eso le dolía y mucho, solo se acerco a Garaa para que le permitiera al niño despedirse, el pequeñín corrió hacia si papa.

_Papa, iras a Suna alguna vez a visitarme_

_Claro, el día que me reúna contigo nueva mente nada nos va a separar_ le dijo al oído _solo prométeme algo_ le dijo mientras lo tomaba en brazos

_ ¿Que? _ dijo el pequeñín en un susurro

_Que no permitirás que tu mama este con ningún otro hombre que no sea yo, no permitas que nadie se acerque, bueno a acepción de Garaa y Kankuro_

_ ¿Ni ero-sennin, se le puede acercar?, por que eso si será difícil por que vive con nosotros_

_el también puede_

_Esta bien te lo prometo, pero no se si pueda, por que ayer Garaa-Otousan le dijo que podía ingresar a ANBU si quería, y ella me dijo que si aceptaría_

_No lo permitas, espérame no tardare mucho en volver a reunirme con ustedes y yo me are cargo de todo después_

Todo el tiempo Sasuke vio a Naruto hablar con Garaa y ni siquiera lo volteo a ver, y estaba seguro que no permitirían que se le acercara.

EL grupo que iba a Suna empezó su viaje, pasaron cuatro días antes de que llegaran, una vez mas cada uno empezó con las actividades que hacían. Naruto les conto a Shizune, Tsunade y Jiraiya lo que había pasado en su viaje, Minato les platicaba muy emocionado que había conocido a su papa, y Naruto se entristeció por no darle la oportunidad a su hijo de escoger entre si deseaba regresar con ella o prefería quedarse con su papa, pero tenia miedo que optara por la ultima opción.

Pasaron alrededor de cuatro meses, Naruto había comentado en su casa que Garaa le había dado la oportunidad de ingresar en ANBU, y que ella había aceptado la propuesta. Pero…

_No quiero_

_Minato, por favor tu sabes que es necesario que trabaje_

_No, me dejaras mucho tiempo solo_ lloraba

_En eso tiene razón_ decía Tsunade

_No estarás solo, te quedaras con obaa-chan_ le respondió Naruto viendo a Tsunade con cara de "no me ayudes"

_No, pero te quiero con migo_

_Minato, por que ahora estas actuando como un bebe, yo que pensaba que eras un niño muy maduro_

_Yo… yo tengo miedo de que algo malo te vuelva a pasar mami, ese día yo tuve mucho miedo, por que tus ojos no se habrían.

Naruto lo miro sorprendida y es que en ese tiempo el niño nunca le había dicho como se había sentido, lo único que hizo fue abrazarlo. Así que no le quedo de otra más que renunciar a ser ANBU, después de que le dijo a Garaa lo que el niño le dijo este le dio toda la razón.

Habían pasado otros tres meses las medidas de seguridad que una vez había tenido la casa de Naruto habían disminuido mucho y ahora que ya no existía el peligro de ser atacada por Akatsuki, se daban mas libertades, por ejemplo Tsunade y Jiraiya habían salido de viaje según ellos "de entrenamiento", pero Naruto estaba segura que por fin se estaban dando la oportunidad para estar juntos por lo que les quedaba de vida, Shizune ahora era un Ninja de Suna y esa noche había salido a una misión de un mes, así que en casa solo estaban Naruto y su hijo.

Mientras ella cocinaba Minato veía televisión. Pero de pronto sonó el timbre.

_ ¿Quién podrá ser a estas horas? _ se preguntaba Naruto, el timbre volvió a sonar _Ya voy_

Minato corrió de tras de su mama, pues nadie los visitaba a esas horas. Al abrir la puerta se llevaron una sorpresa

_Papi, viniste_ grito Minato, _creí que habías olvidado la promesa_

Naruto estaba muy sorprendida, por que Garaa no le había comentado que el Rokudaime fuera a ir, se hizo a un lado para que el entrara.

_Te quedaras a cenar papi_

_Claro, bueno si a tu mama no le molesta_

_Por supuesto que no, Rokudaime_ contesto Naruto. Sasuke sintió un dolor por que ella no lo llamo por su nombre.

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente, después Minato jugo con su papa.

_Minato, es hora de ir a la cama_

_Oh, mama por favor, un rato mas_

_No, ya es bastante tarde y mañana tienes clase, recuerdas.

_Bien, papa me podría llevar a dormir_ dijo el pequeño.

_Pues pregúntaselo a el_

_Sera un honor_

Una vez en la habitación

_Ahora necesito que te duermas, hablare con tu mama_

_Te quedaras_

_Si las cosas salen como planeo, si, bueno y si tu mama quiere_

_Bien, entonces hasta mañana_

Una vez el que se durmió en niño, Sasuke regreso a la sala, Naruto estaba en ella y tenia una bandeja con te en la mesa de centro.

_ ¿Quiere tomar té, Rokudaime?_ pregunto la rubia

_Claro_

Estuvieron en silencio por un largo tiempo

_Me sorprende verte, Garaa no me comento que… _

_ ¿Garaa?, ¿Por qué a el lo llamas por su nombre y a mi no?

_Bueno, Garaa es mi mejor amigo y usted…

_Yo soy el hombre que te ama_

_Ya se lo había dicho una vez, no es necesario que diga eso si lo que quiere es ver al niño, Rokudaime_

_Sasuke_

_He_

_Sasuke, ya no soy Rokudaime, renuncie el mismo día en que el consejo te alejo de mi,

_ ¿Qué usted hizo que?

_Eso, ellos me estaban alejando de la mujer que mas amo, y que es también la madre de mi hijo_

_Es broma verdad_

_Por que debería bromear, le prometí a Minato que estaría con ustedes, y eso are, pero antes necesito que tu y yo estemos bien_ dijo Sasuke tomando en ese momento lugar a lado de ella

_Tu y yo no tenemos nada que aclara, podrás ver al niño cuanto quieras_

_Pero también te quiero ver a tí, tenerte junto a mí, sentirte junto a mí, es que acaso no entiende que te amo_

_No se que creer, en aquella ocasión no dijiste nada, los consejero me vieron peor que basura y tu no dijiste nada, por que debería creerte ahora_

_No dije nada, por que mi cerebro estaba procesando y creando una solución para poder estar junto a ti_

_Y que pasara con Konoha_

_No volveré a un lugar en el que tu y mi hijo no son bien venidos, déjame demostrarte que te amo y que ustedes son lo más importante para mi_ dijo acercándose a ella para besarla.

Naruto sentía el beso como el de aquella ocasión es casa de él, cargado de amor, ternura; ahora no había un niño despierto que los interrumpiera, ella empezó a corresponder, se pusieron de pie, y ella lo llevo a su habitación, ya había tomado su decisión, se daría una nueva oportunidad con Sasuke.

A la mañana siguiente.

_Mami_ toco la puerta de la habitación de su mama, se le hacia muy extraño no verla despierta, además había buscado en la habitación de huéspedes a su papa y tampoco estaba _mami_ toco nuevamente y abrió la puerta, y se sintió feliz, sus papis dormían juntos y abrazado, corrió a la cama y se lanzo sobre su papa

_Papi, te quedaste,_

Sasuke se sorprendió por el peso que había caído en el, y abrió lo ojos, vio a su hijo muy contento.

_Te lo prometí, ¿a caso no confías en mi?_

_Minato, deja de brincar en la cama_ dijo la rubia

_Mami, mi papi dice que se quedara para siempre, ¿Es verdad?_

Naruto abrió los ojos, recordando que había pasado la noche pasada y se enrojeció un poco, estaba tan cansada por la actividad de la noche anterior que había olvidado lo madrugador que era su hijo y que podía descubrir que justo ahora ella no tenía ni una prenda enzima.

_Si, se quedara, pero imagino que ya te bañaste para ir a la escuela ¿Verdad?_

_No, aun no pero salí a buscar a papa y no lo veía y me asuste, tu nunca te despiertas después que yo, ¿Durmieron muy noche?_

_Si, tu mama y yo hablamos mucho_

Naruto enrojeció mas, por que no habían hablado casi nada

_ahora ve a bañarte_

_si, papa ¿me llevaras a la escuela?_

_Si tu quieres, te llevare_

Sasuke se acomoda una ve mas en la cama, Naruto estaba muy feliz, claro que no lo demostraba al 100%

_No te levantes aun_ le dijo a la Rubia

_Ya es muy tarde y aun tengo que preparar el desayuno_

La jalo de la cintura, _Vamos solo cinco minutos más

_Sasuke, se hará tarde para llevar al niño a las escuela_ él la soltó, _por cierto, buenos días_ dijo la chica dándole un beso al pelinegro.

_Espero que todas las mañanas sean así_

_Ja ja ja_

Ese mismo día fueron a hablar con Garaa para que Sasuke pudiera tener asilo en el país de Suna, el acepto por que sabia que su amiga rubia lo necesitaba para poder ser feliz.

Cuatro meses después se casaron, todos los amigos fueron invitados, y por suerte todos pudieron asistir, Tsunade y Jiraiya se ofrecieron para cuidar a Minato y que ellos pudieran hacer un pequeño viaje de luna de miel.

Y su primera noche como marido y mujer

_Sasu, tengo algo que decirte_

_Así, pues yo también, TE AMO_

_Bien pues yo no te iba a decir eso pero sabes que también lo hago_

_Y entonces que es eso que tienes que decirme_

_Bien, ya tenia sospechas pero Tsunade me lo confirmo después dela celebración de nuestra boda_

_Y que es eso, que te confirmo_

_Bien pues… _dijo acercándose a Sasuke hasta juntar sus bocas y poder decirle muy de cerca _vamos a ser papas nuevamente_

_ ¿Qué?, estas hablando en cerio_ pregunto muy feliz, tomándola en sus brazos y dando vueltas con ella

_Sasuke, déjame harás que me mare_

Pasaron los meses y Sasuke se vio con una pequeña niña tan idéntica a el, solo por que sus ojos eran idénticos a los de su madre, estaba feliz ahora tenia su propia familia una que lo hacia muy feliz y por la que lucharía y daría la vida. Ahora sus hijos llevaban su apellido, Minato Uchiha y Makoto Uchiha.

Naruto estaba feliz, tenia una NUEVA VIDA, una que nunca pensó que se daría, una lejos de la villa que tanto amo, una rodeada de personas que la querían y aunque no había cumplido su sueño de ser Hokage, tenia una familia, su propia familia, sabia que aun tenían un largo camino que recorrer ella y Sasuke para darles la mejor enseñanza a sus hijos, por ahora Minato y Mikoto eran muy pequeño pero estaba segura que serian personas de bien, de eso se encargaría ella.

FIN


End file.
